One Wish
by samuraiheart
Summary: Short fic about Tomoyo's birthday. Shoujo-ai.


samuraiheart's One Wish  _Hello. Here is another short fic that I wrote when I should have been doing other things. There's not much to it. Its just a vignette of sorts about Tomoyo's birthday. The characters are all older. I don't know how much older… let's say that Tomoyo is 17. That sounds about right to me. Comments are very much appreciated! PLEASE comment! If I don't hear anything, I don't know if anybody liked it. Thanks. I hope you enjoy it._

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and are the property of their respective owners (CLAMP etc.).

** ONE WISH**  
_By samuraiheart_

"Thanks, Naoku-chan. I'll see you in a little while." 

"Just one more person to call," Sakura thought to herself as she picked up the receiver again and dialed Tomoyo's number. 

"Daidouji Residence, Tomoyo speaking." 

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said hesitantly. 

"Sakura-chan! Do you need something?" Tomoyo said happy for the distraction. Her mother was away on a business trip and there wasn't much to do in the house except watch videos. The real thing was always better. She blushed a little as she thought about the outfit she had just finished making for Sakura and how great she would look in it. Maybe she could convince Sakura to wear it soon. Even though she didn't capture cards anymore, Tomoyo could always find something interesting to videotape about Sakura. She glanced over at her most recent accomplishments and smiled. "Sakura making a cake", "Sakura going to school", "Sakura at cheerleading practice"… 

"Ano… Can you come over? Uhhh… I want to show you something." She clutched the phone tightly and twisted the cord around her fingers as she waited for her response. 

"Sure. I'll be right there." 

Sakura hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She frowned at what she had said. "I want to show you something?" She had been planning this for weeks and she couldn't come up with anything better than that? Oh well. She was sure that the rest of the night would go better. At least, she hoped it would. Sakura hurried to prepare the decorations and smiled in anticipation. 

A large assortment of classmates and close friends had gathered at the Kinomoto house by the time that they all heard Tomoyo coming up to the house. Sakura peeked out the window and turned toward the group of people. 

"Shhhh! Here she comes!" she whispered excitedly as the doorbell rang. 

When the door opened, Tomoyo was greeted by a loud "SURPRISE!" and a colorful array of birthday decorations. Bright streamers were draped around the doorways and bright balloons and banners were placed throughout the house. Her eyes went wide with surprise and she beamed at Sakura as friends came up to her one by one and wished her a happy birthday. 

"Do you like it?" Sakura said leaning close to Tomoyo as she offered her some punch. 

"Hai. Arigatou." Tomoyo said breathlessly. "How did you know?" 

Sakura smiled and looked at her best friend in amazement. "Did you really think I would forget your birthday? Besides, I knew your mom was out of town and I didn't want you to be all alone." 

Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and looked over at her sincerely. "Arigatou." 

Sakura smiled and led Tomoyo to the head of the table where the guests had begun to gather with their gifts. Just before she could start unwrapping the presents, Naoku and Chiharu came out of the kitchen carrying a beautiful birthday cake. It was chocolate with lots of pretty roses and candles on it. 

"Happy Birthday, Tomoyo!" Everyone shouted at once. 

Tomoyo put her hands up to her face and smiled brightly. She didn't know what to say. The light from the candles flickered and danced across the faces of her friends. The room grew quiet and still as the group waited. 

"Blow out the candles!" Meiling shouted enthusiastically unable to wait any longer. 

"Don't forget to make a wish." Sakura whispered softly as Tomoyo bent closer to the cake. 

Tomoyo closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I wish… I wish…" she shook her head and came to a decision. "I wish for Sakura to be happy." She thought silently. Then she blew out the candles and for a moment the room went dark. Tomoyo opened her eyes and stared at her best friend as her everyone cheered and someone rushed to turn on the lights. She tried to smile, but it was getting harder to keep it up. 

"Hooray! Its time for cake!" Sakura said, jumping up and down. 

"Arigatou Sakura-chan. You're a great friend." Tomoyo bit her lip as the words echoed in her thoughts. Friend. That's all. She tried to hide her sadness as she took the piece of cake that Sakura handed her and sat down to eat. 

"Sayonara! Thanks for coming!" Sakura shouted to the last guest as she closed the door and turned towards Tomoyo. She looked around at the party decorations, plates and cups and sighed. 

"Don't worry. I'll help you clean up." Tomoyo said as she reached down to grab a paper cup that had rolled behind the table. 

"Thanks, but the party isn't over yet." Sakura said. A hint of nervousness sounding in the last few words as she clasped her hands behind her back and shifted her feet uncertainly. 

Tomoyo looked at her surprised. "Demo…" 

"I still haven't given you my present." She said quickly as she turned towards the stairs and dashed off to her room. 

Tomoyo stood there stunned and wondered what her friend could have for her. The party and the cake were more than enough. 

When Sakura returned, she seemed to have regained some of her composure. She was holding a small white box and an envelope. 

"Tomoyo-chan, we've been friends for a long time and…. Well… I knew that there were two things you really wanted for your birthday and it was hard for me to decide which one I should give you." She paused to open up the box. " I know you really wanted some more labels for your videotapes…" She pulled the stickers out of the box and held them out to Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo smiled gently and looked into Sakura's eyes. "There wonderful." She said sincerely. "Anything that Sakura-chan gives me is wonderful." 

Sakura smiled at the kind words, but pulled the box and stickers away when Tomoyo reached out for them. "But I decided not to give you that present." Sakura closed the lid and threw the box behind her and onto the couch. 

Tomoyo stared after it disappointed and then returned her gaze to her friend who was now fidgeting with the envelope in her hands. Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something, but found no words to express the confusion she felt. Sakura put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and handed her the small white envelope. "I think this is what you really want." Sakura added closing her eyes in anticipation. 

Tomoyo took it with shaking hands and looked up at Sakura uncertainly before she opened it. Inside she found a bright pink card with beautiful hearts and stars drawn on it. She smiled at the trouble her friend had gone too and then noticed the message. Printed in careful black letters were the words "I love you". Tomoyo shook her head and looked down at the floor. She could feel Sakura's gaze on her and she didn't know what she should say. She finally looked up and smiled slightly, but it was hard to hide the tears in her eyes. Tomoyo was happy with the present, but Sakura couldn't possibly mean it in the way Tomoyo hoped. They were very good friends and that was all. Sakura was just being kind and trying to tell her how much the friendship meant to her. 

That must be it, Tomoyo thought as she met Sakura's gaze and whispered "Arigatou." 

Sakura frowned as she saw the tears in Tomoyo's eyes. "You really don't understand do you?" Sakura said quietly as she leaned closer to her friend. 

Tomoyo's doubts were erased by the feel of Sakura's soft lips pressed against her own. She leaned into the embrace, not really sure what was going on. Sakura reached out and stroked Tomoyo's hair with her hands as her lips moved across Tomoyo's mouth. Tomoyo closed her eyes and welcomed the taste of Sakura's gentle kiss. She held her friend closely and was almost afraid to let go. It all seemed so perfect and so right. 

Suddenly, Tomoyo pulled away and gasped. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura said with concern. 

"I forgot to videotape this and you should be wearing the costume I made!" Tomoyo clasped her hands in front of her chest and laughed uncertainly. 

Sakura blushed, but looked up at her friend sincerely, "I don't mind trying it again if you want to set things up." She said timidly as Tomoyo rushed over to her bag to retrieve the camera. 

"Hoe!" Sakura said under her breath as she looked over at her friend and the significance of the evening became clear. Nothing would ever be the same again… and she couldn't be happier. 

THE END

[Back to samuraiheart's main fan fiction page][1]

[Back to samuraiheart's Cardcaptor Sakura: Mostly Touya page][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kokoro_no_samurai



End file.
